What if...
by Alohomora3
Summary: What if Tom Riddle didn’t die in the Chamber of Secrets? What if he just disappeared? What if he had been given a materialistic body of his own? What if…
1. Dark Magic

This was just something that came to me while I was not really concentrating on some homework the other day, so I wrote it down. It's a bit bizarre so I'm not sure whether I'll carry on, but I will if people want me to so let me know, you know where the review button is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco or anyone else in this story unfortunately, and the passages in italics come from the Chamber of Secrets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The chamber lay empty. A puddle of midnight ink stained the stone floor. The echoing footsteps of Ginny and Harry died away and all was still. He was gone. No more horrific memories, no more Riddle. Or so they thought.

A low, throbbing cry filled the chamber. Like the cry of someone in pain, the sound intensified. A sudden movement from above disturbed the still air. The Augurey, a dark green bird feared by all in the wizarding world materialised in the empty chamber. Its song was said to have foretold death. The heart-rending melody filling every corner of the room, it settled next to the magical ink. 

__

~"Lucky I recorded my memories in a more lasting way than ink."~

The Augurey lowered its elegant neck and dipped its beak into the ink, then into the venom of the basilisk fang. It paused, frozen and stiff, as its wings contracted and eyes widened, glittering dangerously. Standing completely vertically, the bird, as if in a trance, spread his majestic shimmering green wings and began to spin. A whirlwind of ink, venom and magic were thrown into the air. Sparkling fragments materialised and, as the Augurey stopped spinning, they fell onto the remaining puddle of ink. They fizzed like an acidic reaction, giving off a silvery steam. From the very centre of the ink, a form slowly began to grow. A crouching figure, stretching painfully, grew from the heart, and lay panting on the floor. He pushed bangs of thick, dark hair from his eyes as the figure looked up, narrowed his eyes and gazed around the empty chamber. Riddle had returned. 


	2. The New Boy

The following September, Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express chattering lightly about their summer holidays. A little further along the platform, a light haired boy with a rather affected look upon his face, was standing, arms folded as he waited for his followers Crabbe and Goyle to finish loading his bags onto the train. Following through the same door as Harry, Malfoy paused and looked in as he passed their compartment, a malicious grin spreading over his defined features.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped their conversation mid flow. Ron glared at Malfoy.

"Where's your sister Weasley, I heard she's joined the Dark Side now," drawled Malfoy.

"Get lost Malfoy. Just leave my sister alone! She's only just got over what happened last term and she doesn't need gits like you reminding her of it," snarled Ron, as Hermione placed a calming hand on his shoulder. 

"Dear me, it must be a bit of a shock to your family having a daughter conversing with the Dark Lord himself," Malfoy continued, as if he hadn't heard Ron at all.

"And whose fault was that then? It was your dad that got her into that mess, don't go blaming it on Ginny! It was nothing to do with her!" Ron said indignantly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Malfoy sounded bored. "Did you hear? We've got a new student joining us this year. Hope they show more promise than the riffraff we've already got," he added, looking pointedly at Hermione, who ignored him and watched through the window as the train pulled away from Platform 9 ¾. 

"Well if they're anything like you Malfoy, we're better off without them. Get lost why don't you, go on go back to your _girlfriend_,"Ron snickered as Pansy Parkinson appeared and tugged at Malfoy's arm, pulling him away.

The compartment fell silent until Hermione said, "So we've got a new student joining us? They must have transferred from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons I suppose. I wonder who it is?"

The chance came to find out as they sat down at the long tables in the Great Hall. A long line of scared looking first years filed through the great doorway, lead by Professor McGonagall, and followed by a taller boy, who looked awkward, bored even, and out of place.

The students from the four houses whispered excitedly. Who was this new boy? Which house would he be placed in? They fell silent and watched as the Sorting Hat was brought out on its three-legged stool.

Professor McGonagall removed a scroll from her robes and dropped one end to the floor. She adjusted her delicate spectacles and she read aloud the first name. 

"Aston, Caroline." 

A small girl with blonde ringlets moved forward and froze as the sorting hat fell over her ears. After a few seconds, the hat proclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table cheered loudly as Caroline grinned and skipped to their table. 

"Burton, Ryan."

This process continued until the only one left standing was the new boy. Professor McGonagall looked down at her list for the final time, then frowned slightly as she called his name.

"Thomas." No second name? She looked confusedly at Professor Dumbledore who merely waved a hand to continue. McGonagall shrugged ever so slightly, then placed the Hat onto Thomas' head.

The hat paused as it thought. It seemed to be taking forever, when it suddenly cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ron turned conclusively to Hermione and Harry, as Thomas made his way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Malfoy. The gaunt face of the new boy, covered partly with his dark hair caught many people's attention. 

"Oooh isn't he lovely! Wish he were in Gryffindor…!" Harry heard Lavender giggling to Parvati, further down the table.

"Bit of a poser if you ask me," sniffed Ron. "Look at him, looks like some starving artist or something!"

Not many others shared this view of the mysterious new boy however. Many of the girls seemed quite taken by his dark good looks and piercing blue eyes. Suddenly his gaze fell across the Gryffindor table and locked onto Harry and his eyes narrowed. A sharp pain seared across Harry's scar- and then it was gone. Harry frowned as he watched Malfoy catch Thomas' attention. There was something strange about this boy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"So Thomas. What does your father do?" Malfoy turned his piercing grey glance on him, as if this were the making or breaking of a person.

"Nothing." He replied coolly. "I killed him."

This was the kind of response Malfoy savoured. He raised his eyebrows amusedly. "You… _killed_ him?" he questioned. 

"Yes. He was a useless human being. People like that should be eliminated." He was pressing all the right buttons with Malfoy, who extended his hand towards Thomas, a slight smirk playing around his lips. "Malfoy," he said. "Draco Malfoy."

Thomas looked down Malfoy's hand, then back into his eyes. "Call me Tom." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Thanks to Radical Ed, Spidergirl05 and Harri Anason for the support so far with this story, I have big plans for it, so keep reading and let me know what you think! Alohomora 


	3. Bewitched

It'd been rather a challenge, bewitching the Sorting Hat. Professor Dumbledore had been another matter. Tom knew he would have been recognised in a matter of seconds if he hadn't performed the non-recognition spell as soon as he'd entered the hall. Potter had been easier to bewitch- you should never sit with your back to a Slytherin.

*

"Ah, who do we have here? What- Tom Riddle, Heir of Slytherin?" a small voice said in his ear.

"_Mei obliviate_."

"You do not belong here Riddle, you must leave- you must not meddle with those not of your time. You must LEAVE!"

"_Mei obliviate_. _Mei obliviate. Mei obliviate._" 

"Riddle. Plenty of ambition, strength- mental and physical_… Heir of Slytherin! You must leave!_… Cunning, powerful…"

"_MEI OBLIVIATE_."

"Cold, proud… normal, typical Slytherin. Riddle? Who is Riddle? Boy, you have the making of a SLYTHERIN!"

*

With a small smirk, Tom removed the sorting hat from his head and sauntered over to the Slytherin table. It had been a stroke of luck to become acquainted with Draco Malfoy so early on. He would prove useful for the mission ahead. An accomplice at the very least. Maybe more. We shall see. 

Scanning the Gryffindor table, Riddle looked for his first victim. There she was. Virginia Weasley. 

__

~"So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful that little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_…"~_

Well that had been a mistake. Putting his soul back into her, what was he thinking? She had probably noticed its presence. Who wouldn't, with a heart so pure, filled with his own darkest powers and secrets? He needed them. She wouldn't have the strength or the will to use them. Probably they were scaring her. Most likely she would be feeling confused. Vulnerable. Perfect. It would make it so much easier for him. Seduction burned in his eyes as he fixed her with his penetrating stare. Perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Tom, this is the Slytherin common room. A dump isn't it. We wouldn't even give a room like this to our _servants_ at the Malfoy manor," Malfoy gestured round the room. 

The fire burning in the majestic fire place burned green, casting an odd light on the other students in the room. They had looked up as Malfoy and Tom had entered, the two of them were creating quite a stir- Draco being the long established leader of the Slytherin community, and Tom, the new boy who'd suddenly fitted right in with the darkest and most powerful boy known to them. There must be something special about this new boy…

A hushed wave fell across the room as Draco and Tom settled in front of the fire. All eyes were on them. Draco turned and glared at the unwanted attention and they were able to converse in private. 

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about anyway?" Draco asked, kicking off his shoes and settling into the arm chair.

"I am here on business. My own, to be exact. Someone here… stole something from me. And I want it back. Ordinarily I would do it alone. But you seem like the sort of wizard who shares my soul… so to speak."

"You want my help?" Draco sat up and leaned in towards Tom, their faces almost touching. In Tom's eyes burned a fire, bright and strong. Draco was intrigued by its intensity.

"If you think you can handle it." Tom leaned back casually, stretching his arms behind his head.

Draco smirked confidently. "There's nothing I can't handle."

"Then we begin tomorrow."

*

A/N Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, Radical Ed, Princess of Mordor, Angel of Darkness, Wingardium Leviosa, Harri Anason and Spidergirl05


	4. Seduction part 1

Chapter 4

He caught her eye at breakfast this morning. She froze as he captured her attention. He knew she recognised him- he hadn't used the non-recognition spell on her; she would never dare tell anyone that he was here. She looked worse for wear as the withered under his gaze. Charcoal black circled her pretty eyes and her skin was pale and taut, as if she'd lost weight. Dark power can affect purer people this way.

Holding her gaze a moment longer than strictly necessary, he turned his attention to his breakfast, smiling to himself.

*

The corridor was empty. Late in the evening, everyone was in their common rooms, there was no reason to be roaming the school. Draco frowned. Tom had said she'd be there. Almost guaranteed it. Of course, quite how he knew, Draco didn't like to question- Tom portrayed an amazing likeness of strength and superiority to Draco's own father- a man who himself was never questioned, doubted or disobeyed. Still… he had said Ginny would be here. Sure enough, she then appeared rounding the corner, coming towards him. 

Ready to put the plan into action, Draco stepped out from his concealed hiding spot behind some armour and blocked Ginny's path. She stopped in front of him and peered up tiredly into his face.

"How's the Dark Lord, Ginny?" Draco hissed maliciously at her. Ginny's tired eyes dropped to the floor as her brow wrinkled. She reached up and fiddled nervously with a lose tendril of red hair. 

"You're one of us now Ginny, don't bother to deny it. I know a black heart when I see one," Draco recited what Tom had requested. Not entirely sure why he was saying it, he carried on.

"The Dark Lord gave you powers. Don't be so ungrateful as not to use them." He leaned in close to her face, which was looking nothing short of petrified, under her weary demeanour. 

"He won't like it if you aren't thankful for his gift. Watch your step." Draco concluded, as Ginny's eyes filled with glistening tears and she hurried away from him. 

Step one completed. 

*

Tom sat alone in semi darkness in the empty classroom. If Draco had done his part correctly, Ginny would be here in a matter of moments. Draco must have guessed the purpose of his task- scare Ginny into believing everyone could see the darkness in her heart. Of course, to the untrained eye of the students, her blackness was almost entirely unnoticeable, other than the personal power the darkness was draining from her, but making her paranoid would make her more vulnerable… more likely to run straight to himself.

As predicted, the door burst open and Ginny ran in, eyes blinded with silent tears. She didn't notice the dark figure sitting by the window, illuminated only by a rim of moonlight. She collapsed into one of the chairs and buried her head in her arms.

"Ahem." Tom cleared his throat, and Ginny's head snapped up and registered him. 

"Tom…" she breathed. "It's you isn't it…?"

"Yes." He rose, and drew himself up powerfully in front of her.

Ginny burst into a fresh flow of tears. "Oh, Tom! You have to help me! I'm going mad! I- I-…" 

Tom walked silently over to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away. For over a year, Tom had been her life and soul, confidant, and friend. It was like a habit that was hard to break.

"Darkness… everywhere. I can't control it! But I know I am making it happen, I have… powers…" she sobbed harder.

Above her Tom took a deep, aggravated breath and rolled his eyes, before saying calmly, "Virginia, I can help you. All you need do is ask… I am always here for you."

"Oh Tom… I couldn't believe it when… last year – you, you-" 

"Shh, shh. It's all over now." He looked into her shining eyes, seemingly like a deep green lake, and leaned towards her, lips meeting…

~ _The easiest way to the soul… through love. Ginny's blackened soul was clearly visible to him now… it wouldn't be long until it was back in his possession_… ~


End file.
